


selene, tentang bulan

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Elena mulai benci pada purnama dan sabit.





	selene, tentang bulan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Elena memberikan ruang untuk seseorang yang menempatkan sepeda setelahnya, yang datang terburu-buru. Dia bergeser, sengaja membiarkan orang itu menaruh sepedanya di ruang yang lebih terlindung; andaikata sore ini hujan hingga malam.

Namun, barangkali hari akan mengubah caranya berakhir. Mendung perlahan menyingkir, menyisakan cahaya di sela-sela awan yang berekor di sekeliling langit Jembatan Charles.

Elena berjalan meninggalkan sepedanya, menuju jembatan, keramaiannya memudar, tetapi selalu ada pihak yang menikmati keremangan dan bergantinya cahaya alam ke cahaya buatan.

Ketika dia tiba di salah satu ujungnya, cahaya-cahaya sudah berhalo di sekitar patung-patung, bayang-bayang sudah memenuhi jembatan. Dia melihat lampu-lampu itu sebagai mata-mata yang berbeda, yang bisa saja membuatmu berada di dunia lain dalam sekejap. Tidak seperti rasi bintang, yang membuatmu berkhayal. Atau, mungkin, barangkali mereka terlihat seperti gerbong. kereta yang meninggalkanmu; waktu yang beranjak pergi dari genggamanmu.

Elena bersinggah pada tembok, di dekat salah satu patung Baroque, sang John dari Nepomuk, seorang martir legendaris. Elena pernah melihat patung aslinya di museum, dan dia masih punya rasa kagum yang sama pada replikanya di sini.

Di situ berdiri seorang lelaki tua, barangkali cocok untuk ia sebut 'kakek', tersenyum pada ponselnya, sebuah ponsel lipat yang sudah ketinggalan zaman. Elena menjauh, tak begitu ingin dianggap mengganggu momen si Pak Tua. Lagipula, nampaknya, di bagian agak ke selatan jembatan itu, bulan yang mulai terang bisa dengan sangat mudah terlihat. Dia mendongak, mulai melihat bahwa bulan itu mengamatinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Elena mendesah, setengah gelisah, setengah marah. Ia memutar-mutar cincin di jari manisnya, berharap dia punya sedikit saja tambahan keberanian untuk menggesernya beberapa inci saja lagi, lalu membiarkan cincin itu tenggelam. Sayangnya, di atas sana, bulan seperti sedang mengejeknya. Ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri (— _sayang_ , mengapa kau tidak bisa kembali seperti semula?), tetapi juga mengutuk masa lalu, sekaligus memarahi Daniel diam-diam.

Ia mendongak lagi. Bulan semakin tinggi, langit tidak berbintang. Cahaya di sekitarnya semakin menguat. Jembatan Charles selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk memberi makna pada malam-malam, apalagi yang khusus, yang membuat Elena merasakan keterikatan tertentu pada tempat ini. Ceko adalah tempat lahirnya, Praha adalah mahkotanya, dan Jembatan Charles bukan hanya sekadar kenangan. Bukan hanya sekadar kisah yang tertanam pada balok-balok batu penyusunnya.

Elena menarik napas dalam-dalam, menerapkan nasihat yang ia baca di suatu tempat, bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara paling sederhana untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh lebih  _rusak_  lagi dari saat ini.

Purnama. Betapa marahnya Elena pada kesempurnaan. Ia pernah diceritakan, bahwa ibunya mengadaptasi nama  _Selene_ , sang dewi bulan dari bangsa Titan, karena ia tahu Selene begitu cantik, agung, dan indah seperti bulan purnama. Namun, semakin tua ia, semakin sadar ia bahwa nama hanya sekadar nama; dan mungkin pengadaptasian itulah yang merusak semuanya, membuatnya jauh dari kesempurnaan dan semakin terpuruk. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengganti nama, tetapi ia sudah lekat dengan kata  _Elena_  bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Namun bukan berarti pula dia menyukai sabit.  _Tidak_. Dia mengintimidasi. Mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang buruk.

Intinya, tak ada yang benar. Elena tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu menuruti hasrat impulsifnya untuk mendongak pada bulan.

"Halo. Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?"

Elena menarik napas. Mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia sudah  _tahu_.

Daniel terlihat kusut. Rambutnya masih berantakan, dia pasti langsung menuju ke sini setelah melatih anak-anak bermain cello. Dia masih punya kantung mata  _itu_ , sesuatu yang mereka dapatkan dari awal-awal hari buruk mereka: Elena kehilangan ayahnya dan Daniel kehilangan ibunya. Mereka berkendara berdua, untuk menyusul Daniel dan Elena yang punya proyek konser amal di Budapest, dan kecelakaan itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Elena dan Daniel sama-sama menyalahkan diri sendiri—dan dari sanalah keterpurukan itu dimulai. Elena kehilangan semangat hidup dan Daniel menjadi lebih kosong. Seluruh pegangan mereka dalam hidup menggoyah, meninggalkan mereka tanpa apa-apa, dan hubungan itu pun terasa hampa. Tak banyak yang bisa dikatakan dari sebuah bencana dalam jiwa, tetapi dampaknya  _terlalu_  menyeluruh.

Elena merindukan cahaya dari mata Daniel, yang dahulu sehidup lampu-lampu Jembatan Charles dan purnama yang begitu tinggi.

Elena menarik tangan Daniel. Cincin masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Elena melepaskan cincinnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam jari Daniel; kedua cincin itu terlihat aneh bertumpuk.

"Maaf. Kita harus selesai sampai sini saja. Kita sama-sama rusak, begitu menakutkan jika kita meneruskannya."

Daniel tak sempat berkata apa-apa, Elena sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Tak begitu sering Elena memikirkan Daniel dan keputusan nekatnya.

Kamarnya berantakan, kegiatannya kacau, dan sisa waktunya ia habiskan untuk membereskan kamarnya, mengejar ketertinggalan dalam kuliah, menambal waktu melatih untuk anak-anak di waktu yang ia tinggalkan karena kekacauan; kemudian menangis, lalu menghabiskan berbelas-belas jam untuk menangis.

Samar-samar dia masih mengingat masa pertukaran pelajar di Inggris; yang mana hanya ia dan Daniel yang berasal dari negara yang terisolir dari laut, Ceko dan Slovakia, sementara itu sekolah tujuan mereka begitu dekat dengan pesisir, dan merekalah yang menghabiskan waktu hingga malam mendengarkan debur ombak, yang terakhir pulang, yang menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk berimajinasi tentang laut. Di sana mereka memulai segalanya, memikirkan masa depan yang menarik. Memori itu membuatnya berada dalam siklus tidur yang buruk; yang keterlaluan.

Lalu, ia sudah lupa berapa hari sejak ia memutuskan Daniel. Ia tak mendengar kabar lelaki itu sedikit pun.

* * *

Tidak jadi masalah jika sebuah kejutan datang, Elena mengharapkannya sejak pagi sebagai balasan untuk hari-hari di belakang yang tak pernah baik—tetapi,  _mungkin bukan ini wujudnya_.

Ia sedang membersihkan bingkai jendelanya hingga ke sudut terkecil (cara pengalihan diri, tetapi tepat sekali untuk urusan kerapian apartemen, Elena seharusnya mendapat lima bintang), tetapi pintunya dibuka tiba-tiba.

"Hai."

Elena hanya bisa bergumam  _bodoh_ , dan mulai memutar-mutar cincin di jarinya lagi—hanya untuk menyadari untuk kesekian ratus kalinya bahwa ia tidak punya benda itu lagi.

Daniel memamerkan sebuah kunci kartu seraya tersenyum miring. Jika bukan karena kantung matanya yang masih mengerikan dan wajah lelahnya secara keseluruhan, Elena pasti mengenalinya sebagai Daniel yang lama. "Aku masih punya cadangan yang kauberikan dulu, tahu."

Daniel berjalan menuju jendela, lalu bertopang di sana. Posisi ini selalu disukai Elena sejak dulu, karena tak ada gedung tinggi yang menghalangi, setidaknya beberapa blok ke depan. "Wah. Sudah sabit lagi."

Jika Daniel tak mengatakanna, Elena takkan sadar waktu. Matanya membelalak, tetapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau itu bodoh," gerutu Daniel sambil bertopang dagu, "tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, langsung pergi. Aku tahu kau sekacau itu,  _kita sekacau_   _itu_ , tapi tidak seperti itu juga caranya, bodoh. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama."

"Kita tidak punya masa depan, Daniel! Kita tidak bisa apa-apa! Kita sama-sama kacau—"

"Lihat apa yang berhasil kaulakukan saat masih kacau," Daniel menunjuk pada sekeliling ruangan.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kaukatakan! Jangan bodoh."

Daniel terdiam sebentar. Sebagai orang yang juga sedang berusaha menstabilkan diri sendiri, dia kadang terlalu impulsif.

"Oke—tapi, Elena, dengarkanlah, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi hancur, dan dengan kau menghancurkan apa yang kita bangun beberapa tahun begitu saja, itu namanya bukan jalan keluar!"

"Aku tidak sempurna lagi. Kau juga. Apa yang kita harapkan?"

"Berhenti bilang soal sempurna dan tidak."

"Aku juga berusaha—tapi aku tidak bisa!" bentak Elena, "ada banyak hal buruk yang bisa kulakukan kapan saja—dan itu bisa terjadi padamu. Aku menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi."

Daniel menelengkan kepala. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Dulu kau selalu melihat masa depanmu sebagai sesuatu yang lebih sempurna dari yang sekarang. Lalu kau tidak siap saat kau hancur, aku hancur.  _Bah_ , Elena, kau hanya memikirkannya sendiri! Kau tidak membaginya denganku."

Elena gelisah kembali. Untuk yang keseribu, dia harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa tak ada cincin lagi di jari manisnya.

Di detik berikutnya, Daniel mengingatkannya bahwa  _dia masih punya_. Dia menarik tangan Elena, memasangkan cincinnya dengan cara yang sama dengan yang Elena lakukan di jembatan tempo hari.

"Kau masih bisa membuat mozaik yang bagus dari pecahan keramik. Masa bodoh dengan sempurna. Kita sama-sama hancur, ya sudahlah. Kalaupun semakin jatuh, aku jatuh bersamamu. Kalaupun membaik, membaik bersamamu itu lebih bagus," nada bicara Daniel seperti sangat mengancam—tetapi keduanya tahu bahwa, apalah yang diharapkan dari mereka yang masih sama-sama bodoh dalam memperbaiki diri?

Ini adalah tentang bulan, tentang dia yang datang secara sempurna pada suatu malam, kemudian menyusut perlahan-lahan, lalu kembali lagi. Tidak, astronomi tidak gila. Cinta pun tidak gila. Pasang-surut bukanlah problema. Yang merupakan masalah sesungguhnya adalah bagaimana kita memandang sabit dan purnama dengan cara dan ketenangan yang sama.

(Malam itu, Elena mencium Daniel di depan jendela. Terang kamarnya tak seromantis Jembatan Charles; tapi, apalah itu kesempurnaan?)

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: dibuat ngebut; di hari-hari menjelang uas. i’m that insane, ‘kay. current mood: rita ora – poison. hoyea ma gurl. and charles bridge is one in the top of my bucket list. patung-patungnya, cahayanya—oh gosh. patung-patung itu aslinya dibangun beratus tahun lalu, tetapi sekitar lima puluhan tahun yang lalu diganti dengan replika; aslinya disimpan di museum. got any thought about luminescence on the top of charles bridge?


End file.
